


Of Subtlety and Shame

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [13]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Sabine vs Ezra. Who ships it more?





	

After that night Zeb avoids him. Kallus find that he misses the unexplained affection. When the rebels first took him from…  _ where was it?... Cloud city _ he thinks. He knew he had done something wrong. He remembered the empire hurting him, the blissful hum of nothingness from the implant and a steady blue hand. He remembers being called a traitor but can’t figure out exactly what he did or why. Whatever it was doesn’t matter. He’s safe here now. The ghost crew is tireless in reminding him of that.

But still Kallus wishes he could recall. Occasionally, he’ll feel it pulling at him and it’s no surprise that it's usually when he’s around Zeb. There’s a funny way that the lasat will look at him, it’s like no one else ever has. He thinks they were... lovers? He knows he can’t but it's hard to resist looking for answers, pulling on the memories submerged the depths of his mind. Sabine says forcing himself causes the glitches but he can’t resist trying. The memories glow warm and hazy at the thought of Zeb, they leap up at the sound of his voice. But still, they remain too far away for him to feel. It’s maddening, the place he is in now is so barren and cold. Which unfortunately are familiar sensations. He wants them gone but with Zeb’s withdrawal that goal seems more impossible than ever.

The blind jedi Jarrus, no... Kanan can tell. Kallus feels that out of all the crew Kanan is the one that sees his struggle most clearly. That’s why he had started the mando girl on this… thing whatever this was. And then Bridgers had gotten involved and it backfired splendidly. It’s not that Kallus doesn’t appreciate them trying to set him up. It’s just that he doesn't think that either child has ever heard the word ‘subtlety.’

He has the most recent attempt in his hand. A crude drawing of Zeb flexing one of his biceps. It isn’t the first, in fact he already has a small shrine of them tacked up above his bunk in the room he shares with Kannan. He needs to add this one. On his way Bridges stops him.

“Do you like it?” he asks eagerly.

“Yes,” Kallus answers but then thinks twice “Better.” he adds with emphasis. Children are sensitive to praise and while Kallus realizes he can’t give an eloquent critique, Bridger deserves to know that he’s improving. Of course he chooses to take it the wrong way.

“Hear that Sabine? Kal says I’m better than you!” he shouts.

_ Oh no… _

“No he didn’t!” She says marching out of her room paint gun in hand. “He meant you're better than you were yesterday. Really! that thing you did made Zeb’s ears and Kallus’s side burns look like a pair of nesting mynocks!” 

Bridgers nostrils flair and he’s about to make a come back when Zeb steps out into the hall. 

“What’s going on here? And don’t you two bring my ears into anything. They’ve already got to listen to this racket.” leaning on the door frame he peers at Sabine first but Ezra longer. 

Kallus tries to make a quiet escape. But he’s noticed.

“No.” Sabine says following Kallus too his bunk. “Let’s see it.”

Curious Zeb follows and is at the door when Kallus steps up on the edge of Kanan’s bunk to reach a section of wall that is not covered by any of sabine’s previous art work or the growing collection of Zeb pictures. Zeb is surprised and Kal realizes that this is shameful. His room looks like a school girls locker. But seeing the little uptic of the lasats ears sets butterflies off in his stomach.  So much so that their flight causes him to lose his footing.

He finds himself in two strong arms and suddenly feels that the proportions of Bridger’s drawing, though obviously exaggerated, may have been more accurate than he first thought.

“Oooo!” Ezra exclaims peeking in from the hall. “Kallus looks good in your arms, Zeb!” He pops out to escape the impending glare.

Sabine, undaunted,  adds “You know, He’d look even better in your...”

“Sabine.” Zeb interrupts sternly. “are you hitting on kallus FOR me?”

She smiles. “Well, some one’s got to save your skins!”


End file.
